pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Aylot
Lance Aylot is a Snivy from an unknown village. He used to live in Adonai and now lives in Aether. Lance used to be a Dewott but was unfortunately transformed into a Snivy by an accident with his cousin. Personality Lance is a kind and happy Dewott Snivy, unlike most Dewotts Snivies, who are usually smug. Lance is also a knight, He became a knight in the old castle because his best, yet evil friend told him to. He does not wear any armour like other knights usually do in shining suit of armour because he doesn't want to have to be very slow. Instead, Lance wears a clean red scarf which he thinks it would brings him good luck, but he hasn't really been having good luck recently. Lance is usually pretty nervous and serious whenever he meets somebody new, but hes starts to get a bit relaxed and not-so-serious after a while. He can make mistakes and make a fool of himself, but that is how he rolls. Lance seemed more irritated the fact that he's now smaller than his old Dewott form but he seem to cope it very well. History in Adonai Lance was born in an unknown village that he never mentions. He was a very young Oshawott and decided to follow his father's footsteps by becoming an adventurer and traveling to unknown places that he doesn't know. After many years, Lance came to Adonai to find out that his father used to come here to buy or sell things since he was an explorer, unfortunately no one knew what he was exploring for but he wanted to look for a precious orb, however his current whereabouts are unknown. One of the reasons Lance came to Adonai was to find his father, or clues about his whereabouts but no one knows where Lance's father was. Lance decided to stay and explore the Adonai castle, he met many new Pokemon he never seen before and met King Alaric. King Alaric saw that Lance could become a powerful knight,as he 'sees it in Lance's eyes'. Lance was now a knight and was able to help out around the kingdom by finding a lucky golden shamrock which can bring good luck. He also was able to help cure Alaric's daughter with a big help from Guinevere. Unfortunately, darkness took over the kingdom of Adonai, which made Lance help a few Pokemon who were scared and frightened board onto the ships. After some days of rocking about in the sea, a storm occured and possibly destroyed the ships, Lance found himself onto a shore line and saw some Pokemon that were unable to swim in the sea, so he dived into the sea to save them. History in Avalon. Recently Lance's little cousin Eve found a small pink potion on the grass floor at one point when Lance was asking Eve to get him a drink because he might've swallowed something and possibly got stuck in his throat. Eve returned with the small pink potion, not knowing what it was and told Lance that she made it herself. She called it the "JUMP IT! Poti-cup" potion which is basically a pink transformating potion in a cup. Lance didn't trust Eve's little drink but he had a go and drank the whole lot. (So there is none left for any of you!) Then suddenly, Lance got all dizzy and was seeing two Eevees. For a moment, Eve thought Lance was poisoned and quickly rushed out to get Guinevere. Unfortunately Lance bumped into a door and was easily knocked out. Later that day Lance woke up in the infirmary with Guinevere by his side, as soon as Lance was able to speak, Guinevere stucked some disgusting berry juice into his mouth. It was revolting! Anyway, Lance noticed that everything seemed to be a little bigger than before and then he realised that he is a Snivy. Category:Adonai OCs Category:Aether OCs Category:Member Characters